


Good Boy

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike discovers Xander has been looking a few things up on the internet for them to 'play' and he likes where the searches have taken him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Looking down, he sighed. It wasn't like he could say no, not when he was staring at him with eyes gone big and round and pleading.

“I ain't taking you walkies.” The sarcasm wasn't entirely lost on Xander – it was just that he was too busy pumping his fist in triumph, knowing that Spike's statement meant he had given in. Not that that was a surprise either-Spike had proven time and time again that he was a complete pushover when it came to his lover. He lived to do the things that would make Xander happy and add in something sexual and it was an even faster yes. Xander was making the most of having a lover that was open to pretty much everything and Spike was enjoying seeing his reactions to all of the things they had tried. But this-

“Stand still then.” Xander managed to force himself to stand still although the effort it took was evident in the slight quiver in his muscles. Almost automatically, Spike ran a soothing hand through Xander's hair and down his back, lingering on the curve of his rounded arse. 

The mask was actually quite easy to put on, slipping over Xander's head with little effort. The effect was disconcerting: the muzzle changing the look of his hazel eyes, the floppy ears that somehow matched the colour of Xander's hair exactly making it so much more startling. The little bark that Xander gave made Spike jump slightly and he leaned back so that he could look into Xander's eyes.

“You okay Pet?” Instead of speaking or nodding, Xander turned his cheek into Spike's palm, nuzzling at him affectionately. That gesture and more than obvious arousal butting Spike in the stomach reassured him enough to wonder how **HE** was feeling about the whole experience. The idea of puppy play was not something Spike had ever looked into, mainly because it had never occurred to him that it could be arousing. Add in partners who would have expected _him_ to be the submissive party in any such play and he suddenly felt like he had limited himself way too much. This, the way Xander responding, how it felt to run his hand through Xander's hair and feel 'dog' ears, see the muzzle on his face and watch as his arousal kept growing – he was swiftly having to reconsider the whole idea. 

Having Xander's strong body beneath his hands was always a turn on and they had played with a little light bondage before. Turning back to the drawer where he had accidentally found the puppy outfit, he reached in and carefully pulled out the 'tail' that matched the hair on his head.

“You want me to keep going Pet? You been a good boy have you?” If Xander's body had been quivering before, he was literally shaking now, obviously using huge amounts of willpower to keep himself still.

Standing behind him, Spike admired the tail. It was very obviously bespoke-he had seen some on the internet during just generalised searched for porn and the traditional ones were more of a stub. This one had quite a luxurious tail of dark, slightly curly hair. It spoke to how in-depth Xander's research into the whole area of puppy play had been and Spike made a mental note to ask his lover about it afterward. And ask him what _else_ had caught his eye. Right now, he was much more interested in the dildo that meant he could make Xander wear the tail. It was quite a large one-not larger than ones they had used to play with in the past, but substantial enough.

With hands that were only shaking slightly, he lubed up the bulbous head of the dildo, keeping his eyes on Xander the whole time. His lover's excitement was palpable and Spike found himself responding to that almost as much as the instrument of pleasure in his hands. 

“You ready?” The question was perfunctory, Spike already guiding Xander down onto his hands and knees. He took a moment to enjoy the look of his lover's body: the strong, broad shoulders, the lean waist, the tempting rise of his arse leading to solid thighs that were tensed in anticipation. With gentle hands, he took hold of the luscious curve, baring the delicious pink pucker to his gaze. The head of the dildo looked threateningly large in comparison and Spike licked his lips as he pressed the head towards the small opening. “Bear down Pet.”

Instant obedience, low growls coming from deep in Xander's chest as he slowly adjusted to the invasion of his body. He shifted slightly, holding himself in place and Spike loved him so much at that moment. He was the perfect image of submission and surrender, all for Spike, everything for Spike. His obedience, the joy of being a puppy obeying his master, all of it geared towards showing Spike just how much he loved him, trusted him. It was a heady feeling.

Once the dildo was seated fully, Spike stroked down the soft hairs of the tail, smoothing out stray hairs that had separated from the main. It clung to his fingers and he watched feeling slightly amazed as Xander flexed the cheeks of his arse and the tail twitched and flicked. “Fuckin' hell, luv, are you wagging your tail at me?”

Another growl, a shift of Xander's hips and Spike found himself deeply in need of some relief. Obviously he couldn't fuck Xander and besides, a huge part of his arousal was seeing his boy all 'dressed' up for him. Yanking at the buttons of his jeans, he stepped around until he was at Xander's face. His eyes were blurry and out of focus, a look of peace clear even with the muzzle on. Absolutely fucking beautiful.

Taking the hardness of his dick in hand, Spike ran the leaking tip over Xander's forehead and upper face, painting him with pre-cum. Watching the fluttering eyelashes, the twitches and shifts of that strong body, the sway of the tail plugged deep in Xander's arse, he was almost desperate to be inside him _somehow_. The muzzle blocked access to his mouth, the dildo in residence in his arse – Goddamn, he had found the first thing about puppy playing that he really didn't like.

“You're my good boy, aren't you luv? The best boy ever – couldn't ask for more than you.” The words were coming from nowhere as he stroked his cock all over Xander's face wherever he could reach, his other hand carding through his hair and tugging at his 'ears'. Xander was whining under his breath, rubbing his face at Spike's crotch, hips wriggling in excitement. Dropping to his knees, Spike shuffled forwards and took Xander into his arms, pulling him up until they were pressed against each other from chest to hip, hard cocks rubbing against each other. He was so aroused he felt like he had taken leave of his senses, all he was aware of was the strong hands pulling at his body, Xander's moans muffled by the muzzle as he pressed his face into Spike's neck, hips jerking as they tried to get closer and closer together. Taking control of the situation, he shifted both of them until he could drive his cock against Xander's hips, shifting slightly until Xander could do the same on his hip on the other side. 

Then it was all clasping flesh with hard hands, thrusting hips with grunting, moaning and groans, writhing, yearning until Spike felt his fangs drop and he bit into the thick column of Xander's neck. The splatter of cum on their bodies sounded so loud in the bedroom, the feel of hot, passion filled blood filling his mouth until he wrenched his head back and panted for air. They collapsed side by side on the floor and concerned at the heaving breaths Xander was taking, Spike tugged the puppy mask off of his head. 

“Holy crap!” Xander's voice sounded hoarse and his lips were red and swollen, but his eyes showed just how relaxed and sated he felt. 

“So that does it for you does it luv?”

“I wouldn't want it all the time but – yeah, that was everything I could have imagined it would be. Would you – did you like it?” And there was his shy, unsure lover looking for reassurance.

“Yeah luv, I liked it. We're gonna have to make some adjustments to that mask and the like an' this” pulling gently on the tail until the dildo came free and thumped to the floor “was in my way right there at the end. But yeah, liked you being my good boy.” Holding Xander tight, Spike looked him dead in the eye, taking in all the signs that Xander was happy, that Spike had fulfilled his wishes. “Wanna show me what other sites you've been playing on?!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
